


Even If The Sky Falls Tonight

by rhodonitedreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 6 (RWBY), luckily weiss is there to help, ruby has nightmares, ruby tries to be brave but in reality she's terrified, they're still in mistral, title inspired by the song die for you by starset, weiss being a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodonitedreams/pseuds/rhodonitedreams
Summary: Ruby's nightmares about Cinder become too much for her, so she seeks comfort in Weiss.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Even If The Sky Falls Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first whiterose fanfiction I have ever written before. I am a die-hard whiterose shipper by the way, so expect more in the future ;)  
Also, I'm pretty sure this was the first RWBY fanfiction I have ever written (back in Feburary 2017). I found this in one of my old journals and decided to rewrite it. So here is that rewrite.

_Ruby Rose opened her eyes to be faced with a powerful, blinding light in her view. Her surroundings were nothing but pure and eerie darkness that emitted a strange feeling in the air around her._

_The atmosphere was quiet, and in the silence, the faint but definite sound of Grimm stood in the distance, only adding to the cryptic setting._

_'Where am I?' Ruby thought, not quite grasping the concept of reality, she thought she was dreaming, but this felt all too real and all too familiar._

_In the distance, she could see a small glow of white, contrasting the shadowy abyss and just as Ruby was about to reach out for it, the light began to glow brighter until it engulfed the entire area in white, potentially blinding Ruby for a second, she had to blink for her eyes to adjust back to the darkness._

_Then, she heard footsteps._

_She knew she wasn't alone._

_The footsteps grew louder and closer with every clank against the invisible floor until it suddenly stopped and there she stood in all her evil and wickedness, a woman by the name of Cinder Fall._

_She wore a sly grin and deceiving eyes, her hair cut short but not as short as the last time she saw her back at Haven. Her Grimm arm was covered by the sleeve of her dress and her other rested on her hip._

_"Ruby Rose. The girl with the silver eyes." She let out a disgusting snicker, taking a few more steps closer to Ruby to which Ruby responded by taking a few cautious steps back, she didn't want to be near this wicked woman._

_"It's such a pleasure to see you." She smiled, only it was a cryptic smile, and they both knew that she was being sarcastic. Cinder wanted to rip Ruby to shreds, and Ruby wanted to do the exact same._

_"Cinder," Ruby let out a small growl, speaking her name as if it was a curse word that left her tongue, and Ruby very much considered it one. "You're supposed to be dead. Raven killed you."_

_Cinder laughed, clearly amused by the naive girl that stood in front of her. "Only that's what you all think happened. Sure, that fall was very painful, but you'll need to try harder than that," Her voice got uncomfortably low, almost reaching a whisper that echoed in the empty atmosphere. "I am a maiden after all."_

_"We have the spring relic. You've already lost, Cinder. Soon we'll be in Atlas and you won't be able to do anything." Ruby said as she tried to stand strong against the murderer that stood in front of her, trying not to let her see her shaking frame. Cinder was obviously aware of her unsteady demeanor. The sight of Ruby practically trembling in fear in front of her satisfied Cinder in a very sickening way._

_"Tell me, dear, why do you feel as if your actions will do anything to benefit this world?" She asked, letting the question leave her sly lips, she circled around Ruby, smirking with malice, a look on her face similar to a look one would have while planning a murder._

_"To stop people like you, obviously." Ruby snarled at her, trying to sound threatening to no success. This only made Cinder laugh menacingly._

_"Poor little Rose. The world is so bad and scary and all she wants to do is help," She mocked her in a way that made Ruby tense up with rage. "The world isn't a fairytale, girl. Salem is a powerful being with dangerous followers. Who are you to stop her?"_

_Ruby stayed put, trying her hardest not to let her anger get the best of her. She needed to stay in control._

_Cinder saw her enemy and smiled, knowing exactly which buttons to press to drive her to her breaking point._

_"As if anyone actually has a chance against Salem, let alone me. The redhead was no exception. And to think she actually thought she could become the next fall maiden when the power was clearly destined to be mine."_

_"Shut. Up." Cinder didn't need to turn around to know she was succeeding in breaking Ruby._

_"It was her own fault she went back anyways."_

_Suddenly, she heard a loud angry scream, as she turned around to see the silver-eyed girl lunging straight to her with her fists ready to attack. Cinder almost found this amusing._

_She caught her wrists before Ruby had a chance to make contact with her target. Ruby's expression of rage drastically changed to one of terror. Her she was, facing the same woman that had carelessly killed Pyrrha, and she didn't even have the strength to land a meaningful hit._

_In a swift motion, Cinder twisted the wrists she held, causing Ruby to let out a strained cry, before using the heel of her boot and kicking her down, putting all of her revenge into this one longed moment._

_She watched as the young huntress shivered in pain on the floor below her. She smirked, using her semblance to manifest a sword for her to kill with._

_"No... please.." She heard Ruby breath out as she took two steps forwards before turning to the weapon in her hand, then back to the girl, her smirk never faltering._

_"You know, Ruby Rose, I've been waiting for this moment since the day you took my eye at the Fall of Beacon." And in one flick of her wrist, Cinder took her sword and slashed across the younger's face, finally feeling content with her revenge._

_The pain Ruby felt at that moment was unimaginable. A horrible sting melted across the entirety of her face as she lost sight of her surroundings, everything in her view blurring to black nothingness. Ruby screamed, possibly louder than she ever screamed before. Louder than she thought was possible. She felt something wet and sticky run down her cheeks, she was pretty sure it was blood._

_"And now, since you're useless without those damned eyes of yours, There's really no point in keeping you alive." The last thing she felt was a searing burning pain in her abdomen, before letting out one last strangled cry._

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat, panting and trembling as she instinctively moved her hands to her face, then on her stomach. She looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room, before noticing she was on the couch in the living room of their rented house in Mistral.

She then turned to the first person she saw, Weiss, who was sleeping on the couch across from her.

She didn't remember why she was sleeping in the living room, but at that moment she didn't care.

Ruby stood from her makeshift bed and wandered across the room to her partner, studying her sleeping state for a moment before shaking her lightly.

"Weiss..." Her voice came out weak and broken, it sounded smaller than she thought. "Weiss, wake up..."

The older stirred before opening her eyes slightly and realizing who was standing over her.

"Ruby...? Mmm...is that you..?" She mumbled, still half asleep, despite turning to face the younger girl.

Ruby swallowed before answering, subconsciously rubbing her eyes.

"Yea, it's me...sorry for waking you I just..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm her splitting headache and pounding heart. "I just needed to talk to someone for reassurance."

This caught Weiss's attention, and before she knew it she sat up and was scooting over to make room for Ruby as she motioned her to sit next to her on the couch. It was then that she noticed the anxiety that covered her leader like a wave that refused to wash off.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked, concern filling the question as she spoke softly enough to not wake the other members of the house.

"I had this dream that..." Ruby trailed off once again as she had trouble recounting the events she just witnessed inside her mind. The anxiety was high and plaguing her mind and body, and Weiss noticed.

"Take your time," Weiss said, trying not to pressure her into remembering what she wanted to say.

The simple comment calmed Ruby a bit, at least enough for her to be able to continue. "That Cinder was alive and she...." Ruby gulped, running her hand over the corner of her eye. "My eyes, she..."

Weiss then realized what she was trying to explain and stopped her once. "It's okay, you don't have to continue." She heard Ruby let out a breath of relief.

"Gods, it felt so real." She let out a pathetic whimper, trying her hardest to keep her composure. Weiss didn't need to be bothered by her stupid nightmare.

"Ruby..." Weiss could tell she was only seconds away from breaking down, so she opened her arms and wrapped Ruby in a hug, pulling her close to her chest.

Ruby didn't resist the gesture, instead, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into her partner, shaky whimpers turning into muffled sobs.

It hurt so bad. Everything Ruby had encountered the past few months. From losing Pyrrha and Penny to almost losing her uncle and even Weiss. Every single loss and every single pained memory flooded her mind and refused to fade. Weiss just held her through all of it, stroking her back in a soothing rhythm while she cried her heart out in her arms.

"I just.. realized..." Ruby managed in between choked sobs. "I almost lost you too..."

Weiss's eyes widened at her statement, she had completely forgotten about her own unfortunate situation. The wound had now healed from the battle a couple days ago as if it had never been there at all. But she had gotten lucky. She had Jaune, and without him, she would've surely died at the hands of Cinder.

"But you didn't. I'm here. I'm a Schnee, I'm not going out that easily." She said, hoping the added comment would lighten the mood a bit.

Ruby kept crying, not making any efforts to stop anytime soon. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." She cried out, momentary glancing up to her teammate. Weiss gave her a sad smile in return, her own tears forming at the corners of her eyes and threatening to fall. 

"Me too." She responded as Ruby brought her head back to rest on Weiss's shoulder, and Weiss rested her own head atop of hers.

"We're here together, just you and me. And I'm not leaving again. I promise." Weiss said as Ruby's sobs eventually quieted, leaving a quiet, peaceful atmosphere where the two girls fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
